Return of the Ring
by Xalain
Summary: Twenty-Eight years after the Ring is destroyed, there are bad things happening in Mordor, and a second ring must be destroyed. Whos better to do it then the remains of the Fellowship, and the Hobbits' children. R/R, Flames ignored. Fixed formatting.
1. Chapter One

The Lord of the Rings:  
  
The Return of the Ring  
  
  
  
  
  
"Three Rings for the Elven Kings under the sky,  
  
  
  
  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone,  
  
  
  
  
  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die,  
  
  
  
  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
  
  
  
  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
  
  
  
  
One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them,  
  
  
  
  
  
One Ring to rule them all and in the darkness bind  
  
  
  
  
  
Them.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
`Long ago back in the beginning of the first age, a prophecy was made by an Elf Lord  
  
named Hinduran. It spoke of a Dark Lord named Sauron returning to power, and a  
  
Ring.a very special Ring. Hinduran hurried to his Father as fast as his feet could get him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father.we have a problem." Hinduran said in a grave voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What may that be?" asked his confused Father.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, just as he was about to answer, Hinduran's eyes rolled back into his head,  
  
his Father catching him just as he began to fall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There will be a Fellowship of thirteen, the Second Fellowship of the Ring, they will set  
  
out on a cold night, and only twelve shall return. Sauron the Dark Lord's wrath will truly be  
  
unleashed, and set loose on Middle Earth. Beware." Hinduran went limp, his breathing  
  
shallow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Someone get a Healer! Quickly!" roared the Father, and the near-by guards scrambled  
  
to abide his wishes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not long after, a young healer came around the corner, and carried Hinduran off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hinduran made many Prophecies after that day, but none as grave. Nor has any diviner  
  
been as accurate as he has. His last Prophecy was odd, and spoke of two Ringbearers,  
  
one of them and The Ringbearer joining. Hinduran died soon after.  
  
These have not yet-`  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Took started as her book, Famous Prophesies, was knocked out of her hand  
  
sharply. Her dark blue eyes widened in annoyance, and met the green ones of her second  
  
cousin Mary. Mary laughed at her annoyed expression, tossing her brown hair behind her  
  
shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mary! What was that for?" Lily cried, her eyes slowly narrowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary smirked at her friend, knowing the news would irk her greatly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uncle Pip told me to make you get ready.another potential "boyfriend" is coming to  
  
meet you in an hour." Mary said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily leapt off the old rotting tree stump she was sitting on, she had forgotten completely!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily groaned out loud, already running out of the woods as fast as possible, already  
  
halfway down the road when Mary yelled after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you want to scare him off, stay the way you are!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she ran down the road, glad she always stayed close to her  
  
house when she hid out to read or attempt to write. She finally reached her house, and  
  
raced through the door, ramming headlong into.an exiting Pippin. Pippin `oofed' loudly,  
  
and raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Clumsy Fool of a Took!" he mock-growled, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, and some things never change, Father, but I have to get ready!" Lily moaned,  
  
before running down a bright hallway, leaving a smirking Pippin behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Lily reached her room, she quickly shut the door behind her, glad to finally be  
  
alone. She cringed when she saw herself in the mirror, Mary was right (which didn't  
  
happen to often), she was a sight. Lily's mostly flawless fair skin was sweaty and flushed,  
  
and her long dark chestnut curls were sticking up. Not to mention her.new dress.that  
  
was white.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily groaned, her Mom was going to kill her. The dress had mud all over it, plus little  
  
tears and holes on the bottom. She pulled it off roughly, stuffing it under her bed quickly,  
  
then pulled on a thin light blue one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Father and Mother had been trying to get her to find at least some romantic interest  
  
in a guy, but none of them worked. Lily wanted to be unromantically involved, but her  
  
Father couldn't sympathize at this point, he was happily married with two children (her and  
  
her younger brother Faramir).  
  
  
  
  
  
All of the guys had been such dunderheads so far; all her Mom's choice, and her Father  
  
and Faramir had snickered through the whole meal. Not encouraging. Now it didn't help  
  
that it was one of her closest friend's brother, Tim Bolger, and that the Brandybucks were  
  
coming. Tim was also a bit of a, to put it bluntly, asshole. Plus he had an IQ of 12, and  
  
scared the crap out Lily every time he said a word to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily, Tim is here! " called Faramir's voice singsong like through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily swung it open, hitting her brother in the head with a good crack noise. Faramir  
  
moaned, holding his forehead and sinking slowly to the ground. Lily smirked at him, but  
  
sighed when he gave her the `Pippin-look' that he'd inherited.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but you really shouldn't tease me about that. I'm in a crabby mood, don't mind  
  
me." Lily sighed, before helping him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's okay, come on, lets go have some fun!" Faramir told her, before giving her a  
  
mischievous look, which Lily returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked into the dining room together, and their Father came up to her, smirking  
  
with a evil glint in his brown eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hullo Lily, Faramir go on and sit down." he said, directing him with a wave of his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Faramir was out of earshot, Pippin turned to Lily, still smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Merry, Mary, and Estella are here, and of course Tim and Caroline, then their parents.  
  
Also, are the surprise guests."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily covered her face with her hands, groaning loudly, and spoke a bit muffled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, who is it? Harriet and who else? "  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why, Sam, Elanor, Goldilocks, and Daisy have come to.see this glorious event. They  
  
couldn't resist it, Lily, after all the things they've heard about the past ones, especially  
  
Merry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I can go through ten of these without being supervised, but then boom, here is the  
  
eleventh one. Come one, come all!" muttered Lily wryly, lowering her voice since they'd  
  
begun to walk towards the brightly lit room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pippin laughed loudly, and Lily rolled her eyes, her Father seemed to be younger then  
  
her at points. Lily marveled at how the room could suddenly seemed so foreboding, and  
  
her massive appetite could diminish so quickly, and how claustrophobic she suddenly  
  
felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
They entered The Room, and Lily scowled at her smirking friends, then started when  
  
Tim suddenly grabbed her hands, directing her to a chair next to him and Sam. Lily could  
  
feel her face coloring; she hated all this attention. Tim gently shoved her into the chair and  
  
pushed it in, then sat back down, smiling not so charmingly the whole time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello my dear Lily, I have forever waited to see your lovely face looking at mine. Your  
  
eyes are like the stormy sea on a sunny day-" Tim stopped at the snorts following this brief  
  
announcement, and scowled slowly, then brightened, continuing. "You're hair is so.so."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily gave him a cold stare that made him automatically shut up, and turned forward. This  
  
caused Mary to go into a round of hysterics, and Faramir clamped his hand around Mary's  
  
mouth. Lily heard a distinct `Shush, you fool.', which caused Lily to snort loudly, and  
  
everyone turned to her. Harriet gave her a knowing and amused look, and she heard  
  
Pippin and Merry whispering to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Lily, how are you on this lovely day?" gushed Tim, giving her a look that made him  
  
seem demented.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, thank you." Lily replied to him, with the sound of someone who wanted to be left  
  
alone dearly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am having a wonderful day to, dear Lily. You know you look like an elf, you're  
  
eyes remind my Father of someone.can't remember who." Tim trailed off, with a blank  
  
expression on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily sighed, she'd heard this to many times to count, she knew she had Frodo Baggins'  
  
eyes, which wasn't to big a surprise if you looked at if carefully, Pippin was Frodo's  
  
second cousin. Which made him her fourth cousin or something, Lily wasn't sure what, but  
  
at first it'd been a huge shock. She even had Frodo personality traits, which got Sam a bit  
  
disturbed every so often.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know, Frodo Baggins, can you-" Lily began, but stopped before she began,  
  
remembering her manners.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah.yes that's who!" exclaimed Tim, snapping his fingers in realization.  
  
Lily sent Sam a panicked look, silently asking for help, luckily Sam understood.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Lily, how's that Prophecies book you're reading.?" Sam said, rather in a question.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily sent him a grateful look, and began a conversation, Tim scowling at the table next  
  
to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily stared blankly at Tim, not even believing what he just suggested, and she heard Mary snorting. Tim gave her an extremely frighting smile, causing Lily to gulp.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" gasped Lily, causing Mary to snort even louder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said, 'What would you like to name our children?'" Tim told her, then his grin widened, "I thing that Bobella would be a wonderful name, don't you? Bobella Bolger.hmm."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was usually patient, she hadn't seriously snapped at anyone for a few months. But Tim was really beginning to annoy her, and she could really get mad, Lily's anger slowly grew as Tim talked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, you'll have to marry me first, but we can arrange that easily. How about October, yes, October is good."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily sprang up, her teeth clenched, and growled deeply. Everyone turned towards her in surprise, especially Pippin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I be excused?" Lily ground out, then stomped out the door without a reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily ran down the street, not really looking where she was running, not caring. She just wanted to get far away from that fatheaded asshole, married indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Lily collided with something very thin and solid, and she groaned, tumbling backwards on the hard ground. She heard someone dismount a horse.  
  
  
  
  
  
'So that's what I ran into.' Thought Lily, and looked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking down at her was a young male Hobbit, who looked a bit like her, and a bit like Frodo Baggins, but it couldn't be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" asked the Hobbit, and another head appeared, a very old man with white hair and beard, and blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think so, who are you?" asked Lily dumbly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo Baggins."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily quickly stood up, not bothering to brush herself off, and gave a shocked grin that reminded Frodo of someone but he wasn't sure who. The old man chuckled, and Frodo glanced at him curiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am Gandalf, and who are you?" Gandalf inquired, still smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, then began to gasp for air, after swallowing faintly she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily Took, daughter of Pippin Took."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo laughed, so that was where her smile had come from, and he suddenly realized that her eyes looked like his. Odd.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think you could bring me to your Father, Lily?" asked Gandalf, and Lily gave a small nod, and led the two and the horses back the way she came.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er.Frodo, you should be around 80, but you look 20.how?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo gave her a thoughtful look, then smiled faintly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Havens, I believe. I guess they have some sort of healing properties and age reducement, along with immortality."  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo got a nod in return, rather disbelieving but interested, and then Lily began to bounce entergetically down the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't belive either of you are here! My Father, Merry, and Sam always talk so much about you! And then here you are.Valar, Sam especially is going to be delighted to see you. They've all missed you so."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gandalf groaned mentally, another Took! There were bad tidings, and he hadn't yet told Frodo, in fact, Frodo wasen't aware of why he'd gone along. Gandalf had insisted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo sighed wistfully, he'd missed them too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're here!" chirped Lily, opening a yellow door and stepping inside. She immediantly turned to the two and gave a mischeavious grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now this is a delicate matter, let me go in, and don't follow untill I address you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily flownced into the first lighten doorway, and everyone looked up when she entered. Lily didn't mind speaking in front of family or friends, but hated it with strangers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have two very special visoters tonight. I ran upon them during, my.er.walk. Please give them a warm welcome. Without furthur inturuption may I present Gandalf!" Lily yelled, and gestured to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone stared in shock as Gandalf strode into the room, and he laughed. Then Lily waved her hand toward the door again, and she smiled widely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And.of course.Frodo Baggins, restored his youth by the Havens."  
  
  
  
  
  
You could've heard a pin drop from miles away, then they heard a loud clank. Sam had stood up aburtly, and ran over to throw his arms around Frodo. Pippin and Merry soon followed suit, and they were soon a big crying heep on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary, Harriet, and Caroline got up to stand next to Lily as she watched with fascination. The group stayed like that for six minutes, and Gandalf cleared his throat, causing the tearful reunion to stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have pressing news to tell you, and you four alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Bolgers, all of Sam's children except Harriet, Rose, and Mery's wife left. Diamond and Faramir left the room, then Lily cautiosly aproached her Father.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, can Mary and harriet stay here for the night. Their Moms said it was alright. Please? We won't get into trouble." Lily begged, and Merry, Pippin, and Sam all snorted at the "won't get in trouble" line.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright." Relented Pippin, knowing his daughter would find a way.  
  
  
  
  
  
The three girls exchanged happy looks and went out, the adults not noticing as they hid outside the door way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, my friends, I have come bearing bad tidings." Gandalf began.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo didn't seem surprised, truthfully, he'd known the only reason they'd returned was about something bad, it was the only excuse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sauron has returned, it turns out there were two rings, and he just about has the other in his grasp. The Ringwraiths are gone, and the Elven rings are in Valinor. But there are Orcs, and Sauron is as powerful as he can be in these circumstances. There are few elves left in Middle Earth, and this will have to be upheld by Dwarfs and Men, and the few Hobbits we can gather."  
  
  
  
  
  
The four Hobbits exchanged horrified looks, causing Gandalf to nod grimly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll do it." They said in unison.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is this ring hidden, Gandalf?" asked Frodo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gandalf gave him a grim look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In a deserted village filled with Orcs, near Isengard, very remote. Nobody except Orcs has been there since the First Age. I will come, so will Aragorn, Gimili, and Legolas if we send news straight off. We'll need a messenger."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Faramir can give the message, if someone else will go." Pippin told Gandalf.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo might go along." Sam said after a moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gandalf nodded, and then turned eyes towards the doorway at a sudden thump. Lily lay on the floor, and Mary and Harriet glared down at her for a moment, then Harriet helped her up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fool of a Took!" cursed Mary, glaring at her 3rd cousin, and gandalf chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here are the other four who will be coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily exchanged a shocked look with Harriet, then Mary, and turned back to Gandalf then gulped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So.what do we do?" Lily said, pippin sent Gandalf a astonished look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Help get the ring from the village, of course, all three of you. You will set off at dawn tommorow, no explanations given."  
  
1. *  
  
2. *  
  
  
  
  
  
So the next morning, they set off, it was cold and cloudy, but luckily not raining. They were setting off away from the Prancing Pony so wouldn't end up there, but wouldn't meet civilization until they got to the village.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only Faramir knew where they were going, and was supposed to tell the others to meet them near the village in two weeks. Except the fact they happened to meet up with a couple people.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is everyone going?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
They spun around and saw Caroline Bolger and Merry Gamgee standing there. Merry, being remarkably like his namesake, cocked his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Having a party without us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily groaned, knowing that this was more addition to the happy band of Ring-hunters.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are going to find the other ring of power." Harriet told them, and both newcomers gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
After arguing, and explaining, one wizard and nine Hobbits left, on a suicidal journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this is definatly odd. They werem't kidding when they said that Hobbits were going to begin playing big parts, eh? 


	2. Chapter Two

Lily rolled her eyes as Caroline gave her a rather nasty look. God only knows why, but Caroline was angry with her for Tim. Who'd like Tim anyhow? Maybe Caroline did.the thought made Lily snicker out loud.  
  
"What is so funny Lily?" asked Frodo, his dark blue eyes amused.  
  
Lily blushed slightly.  
  
"I was thinking about certain.things.and while I was thinking about the certain things, one of the things was a.er. amusing.thing."  
  
"You do know you have your Father's logic, don't you?" asked Harriet, giving Lily an amused look.  
  
"That isn't a compliment, either!" Merry Gamgee told her quickly, before she could come up with a smart-ass reply.  
  
"How much longer?" moaned Mary, rubbing her sore knee for a moment.  
  
"Until nightfall." Gandalf replied curtly.  
  
Mary groaned, Pippin and Merry exchanging meaningful looks.  
  
Indeed, they did walk until nightfall. This was the night Lily had the first nightmare.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily was walking in a black desert, dirk kicking up from the loose ground, everything was dead around her, which caused a depressing walk. There was someone in front of her, and beside her, the one beside her was helping Lily support herself. So tired.  
  
"There is a cave around the bend." A man's voice said as he ran over, but Lily only heard it faintly.  
  
"Hows Lily?" asked a girl.  
  
"Still cold." Replied the man who was holding her carefully.  
  
Lily realized he sounded familiar.Merry Gamgee?!? Then the girl was Harriet, and the male was.Faramir? This was too hard to think through the haze, so Lily just gave up thinking all together.  
  
"Lily!" cried a voice in agony.  
  
She could see again! But as soon as Lily could get a good look around, she wished she couldn't. She was on a battlefield, and dead bodies were all over. But a certain one caught her attention.  
  
"Father!" Lily cried in horror, racing toward the dead body, two swords sticking out of him.  
  
Tears blinded her and an intense burning began in her stomach, and worked its way up, causing her to retch all over the nearby Orc corpse. Lily prayed no one else had been killed, prayed with all her heart.  
  
"Lily. Oh, Lily." murmured a voice from behind her, the scene again changing.  
  
An especially ugly Orc stood there when she turned around, leering at her. It touched her cheek gently, the physical contact making Lily's skin burn. Lily growled deeply.  
  
"You are such a tomboy. But I can change that." muttered the Orc, before Lily spit in his eye.  
  
"You killed my Father! And who knows what you did to the others you dirty monster!" yelled Lily.  
  
The Orc slapped her harshly splitting her cheek. Lily collapsed to the floor in pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily woke up, sweat and tears streaming down her white skin. 


End file.
